rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Attack of the Wind Battalion
Gozaburo Kaiba has just returned to Shade’s Castle with The Doktor who’s still acting crazy. Gozaburo: Welcome to Shade’s castle Doktor, I’m gonna take you to him, not to mention Giovanni and Chaos, those 3 together are in charge here. (The Doktor was still acting crazy) Gozaburo: Wait right here. The Doktor (panics): NO, I NEED TO RETURN TO MY LAB!!! (Gozaburo grabbed out a radio) Gozaburo: I need back up! (3 grunts came in and grabbed The Doktor, and they escorted him with Gozaburo to Shade’s throne room) Gozaburo: My lord, I’ve returned with The Doktor, but he’s acting crazy. Chaos: Of course he's acting crazy you moron! Z-ARC smashed his lab! Gozaburo: Z-ARC? Shade: I think there's a lot to tell you about, I'll explain from the start (Shade pushed a button on his throne that caused a big TV to appear out of nowhere, to play one of Z-ARC's duels) Shade: A long time ago, before the four dimensions existed there was one dimension, in that dimension was none other than holographic technology, one day Leo Akaba made his latest invention the ARC system, it brought duel monsters to life even more, Z-ARC made his first appearance, like Yuya Sakaki, he was a dueltainer, he was proud and merciful on his foes, then one day he injured his foe (Z-ARC injured his opponent, then he looked in shock and horror) Announcer: Wow! He hit him with his own monster! (The crowd cheered for Z-ARC, and Z-ARC's shocked face changed to a smile) Shade (VO): Victory after victory, Z-ARC kept smashing his foes with little concern or mercy, he even learnt how to Fusion, Synchro and Xyz summon to his advantage to create three new dragons Gozaburo (VO): But how did Z-ARC lose control? Shade (VO): I'm getting to that part! One day there was no one left to duel Z-ARC Z-ARC: Who wants to battle? There has to be someone! Or are you all frighten to lose, come on challenge me! Someone step up and challenge me! Civilian #1: We want some smashing and bashing! Civilian #2: Yeah common somebody duel him already we wanna see more! Civillian #3: MORE ACTION! Civillans: MORE KO'S! More! MORE! MORE! MORE! Z-ARC: YES! YES! Duel me! challenge me let me crush you! If no one will challenge me, then I will challenge you! I challenge the whole world! I will destroy you all! Yes, yes I will destroy you all! My four Dragons thirst for a fight! (Z-ARC summoned his monsters as they roared at the audience then they attacked everyone in the stadium as Shade and Gozaburo watched from the screen) Gozaburo: The horror! Shade: Humans are greedy and this is what they get for pushing it so far (Z-ARC's dragons attacked the audience in anger and hate, but Z-ARC's conquest didn't stop there it kept on going then Z-ARC merged with his four Dragons to become Supreme King Z-ARC) Gozaburo (VO): No way! He merged with his Dragons! Shade (VO): Yes he did, but Leo Akaba didn't give up he created four special cards to destroy Z-ARC, but however his daughter Ray the predecessor of Zuzu Boyle defeated him, they were separated into 4 beings, 3 out of 4 love each other, the other 2 didn't have any relationship, after Yuya defeated Yuri, he united with his counterparts, but Riley Akaba defeated Z-ARC and freed Yuya, but that didn't stop Z-ARC, for him to be truly stopped, Yuya had make Riley smile and he did, that caused Zuzu and her counterparts to be resurrected (The screen turns off after showing Gozaburo the events of ARC-V) Gozaburo: I see, so that's why the professor was crazy Shade: Anyway, I heard my top enforcer of the former royal guards Sobek is beginning his attack (In the Six shadows hanger bay Troopers all kind of colors were marching into drop off ships) Lyle: Come on let's move it! (then the the trooper notices a red fire trooper) Lyle: Someone get me some coffee. (The trooper salutes to his commander) (Meanwhile outside the Time Brigade HQ) Koga: Be ready everyone, the enemy will be approaching us. (All Duelists stood outside the HQ, as all non-duelists remained inside, then suddenly, Crow returned) Crow: Hey guys, am I late? Koga: You’re just in time, the enemy is about to approach us. (Just then the base started to shake Zack, Grandmaster Highzo and Celina run to the bridge) Celina: Admiral what's going on out there!? (On the time brigade deck many officers saw Shadow fighters attacking the base) Admiral Splash: Shadow fighters incoming they brought drop off ships! Grandmaster Highzo: That doesn't sound good! Celina: They must be planning to take the base out! Zack: You might be right Celina, Admiral, see if your best gunners can take those ships down! Admiral Splash: Yes sir! (Many officers of the time brigade got to the cannons and started shooting Zack then actives his Com-link to everyone who can duel and use Pokemon) Zack: All 921st and White Dragon knights, join the other brigade members and push the enemy back! (The yellow Royal Guards along with Blue and white Droids ran to get their duel disk and Pokemon, once they placed the duel disks on they rushed out side to aid the other brigade members) Captain Beta: Steady! Steady! (Just on the horizon the drop off ships landed and coming out of them were Grunts, Death Grunts and Purge Troopers) Melody: Sir they're coming! Captain Beta: I know Melody, Defensive positions everyone! (the troopers, droids, trainers, Sailor Guardians and Guaradians of Space and Time stood ready as they all draw 5 cards, Yuya was surprised to see the cards in his hands he saw, Supreme King Gates Zero and Infinity with Astrograph Sorcerer in his hand) Yuya: No way these cards used to be Z-ARC's (Yuya’s counterparts’ ghosts appeared beside him) Yuri: Yes, now they‘re yours. Yugo: Whatever they can do, you can do. Yuto: Go for it Yuya! (Yuya looked at his family and friends, old and new, they all nodded with smiles on their faces, as Yuya smiled as well) Yuya: Ladies and gentlemen, it’s showtime! (All trainers let out all their Pokémon, and all Sailor Guardians stood by and ready to fight) Ash: Lets do this everyone! Trainers: Right! Sailor Moon: Lets take down the enemies! Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Guardians: You got it! Everyone: LET’S DUEL!!! Yuya: I’ll start us off, I’ll use Scale 0, Supreme King Gate Zero, and Scale 13, Supreme King Gate Infinity, we’re taking control of this duel starting now! (Yuya placed his 2 Pendulum monsters in the Pendulum Zone, as the word PENDULUM appeared in rainbow colored letters, then both monsters appeared in the Pendulum Zone) Yuya: We’re allowed to summon monsters between Levels 1 through 12 all at the same time! Everyone: SWING FAR PENDULUM, CARVE THE ARC OF VICTORY, OUR MONSTERS ARE READY, TO SWING INTO ACTION!!! (Multiple bright pillars appeared out of the Pendulum Scale, as everyone has summoned their best monsters) (Yugi has out Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Quintet Magician, Ebon High Magician, and Exodia, the Legendary Defender) (Atem has out Obelisk the Tormentor, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Slifer the Sky Dragon) (Joey has out Jinzo, Insect Queen, Fortress Whale, and The Legendary Fisherman) (Tristan has out Battleguard King, Super Roboyaru, Swamp Battleguard, and Lava Battleguard) (Téa has out Fire Sorceror, Cosmo Queen, Ebon Magician Curran, Magician’s Valkyria, and Maha Vailo) (Kaiba has out Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon, Fire Jinn, the Flame Genie of the Lamp, Blue-Eyes Alternative Ultimate Dragon, and Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End) (Jaden has out Elemental HERO Neos, Elemental HERO Terra Firma, Contrast HERO Chaos, Masked HERO Koga, and Elemental HERO Electrum) (Alexis has out Cyber Blader, Cyber Angel Dakini, Cyber Angel Vrash, Cyber Angel Natasha, and Cyber Angel Izana) (Chazz has out White Knight Lord, Light and Darkness Dragon, and Armed Dragon LV10) (Syrus has out Super Vehichroid Jumbo Drill, Ambulance Rescueroid, and Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine) (Zane has out Cyber End Dragon, Five-Headed Dragon, Cyber Dragon Nova, and Cyber Dragon Infinity) (Aster has out Destiny End Dragoon, Destiny HERO Dusktopia, Destiny HERO Dreadmaster, Vision HERO Adoration, and The Grand Jupiter) (Yusei has out Stardust Dragon, Stardust Spark Dragon, Junk Warrior, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, and Nitro Warrior) (Jack has out Red Dragon Archfiend, Majestic Red Dragon, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, and Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane) (Crow has out Black-Winged Dragon, Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon, and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower) (Leo has out Powertool Dragon, Powertool Mecha Dragon, and Lifestream Dragon) (Luna has out Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Ancient Pixie Dragon) (Akiza has out Black Rose Dragon, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon, and Splendid Rose) (Yuma has out Number F0: Utopic Future, Number F0: Utopic Future - Rising Sun Future Slash, CXyz Zubaba Saikyo General, Heroic Champion Excalibur, and Hope Magician) (Astral has out Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray V, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, and Number 39: Utopia Beyond) (Tori has out Fairy Cheer Girl and CXyz Dark Fairy Cheer Girl) (Reginald Kastle has out Submerisble Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, CXyz Barian Hope, Number C1000: Numeronius, and Number iC1000: Numeronius Numeronia) (Kite has out Twin Photon Lizard, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon) (Rio has out Ice Beast Zerofyne, and Ice Princess Zereort) (Yuya has out Odd-Eyes Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon) (Zuzu has out Mozarta the Melodious Maestra, Lunalight Cat Dancer, Windwitch - Winter Bell, Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale, and Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir) (Everyone else has out other monsters too, next they all placed lots of cards facedown, 1 of them activated Card of Sanctity, everyone drew until they held 6 cards in their hands, everyone ended their turn) Wind Class Grunt: That’s a lot of monsters they have out! Wind Class General 1: Keep calm soldier, we can handle these guys while Commander Sobek deals with the weakest! Wind Class General 2: How tough can these guys be? They’re no match for us! (The 2 Generals and the infinite number of wind class grunts summoned their best monsters, all Wind Attribute glaring at the time brigade) Commander Dexter: Here they come!